


辛格普拉姆情事

by xiaodi



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: NC-17  PWP   开车这是两个王子还在竞争王位时在酒馆附近追击间谍的衍生，全片中这段酒馆贼窝的歌舞是我最喜欢的一段，一直在善良正直外表下透出一丝狡猾的巴霍巴利半醉半醒和妓女们玩得不亦乐乎，和乖乖低头依表弟指示到处找寻间谍踪迹的巴拉德瓦（他好像狗啊！这里真的好像一条猎犬！）实在叫人欲罢不能，所以就有了这么一篇欺负猎犬表哥的黄车，希望大家喜欢（如果可以请多多留言，我们一起探讨小表哥有多妙~）





	辛格普拉姆情事

关于传说，太多人责备于其故作玄虚与故作姿态，而靠近不丹的辛格普拉姆这个临海的小镇中，砖红土地也曾留下过关于两位王子的传说——  
关于月神化身的巴霍巴利王与他酷日般残酷奸诈的表哥巴拉德瓦联手追击叛徒萨克的事迹。

人人都说巴霍巴利为王中之王，在和巴拉德瓦同为王子时，他就早已露出王者潜质，一把宝石撒向酒坛，卧于美人腿间——他该放浪形骸，该享受浮华乱世的朝拜追捧，在那个时候，巴霍巴利那可怜的，为了王位处心积虑的表哥巴拉呢？正如一颗棋子般穿梭于肮脏的酒坊深处为“国王”寻找叛徒，如一条健壮却不够聪明的猎犬追寻着自己的尾巴。  
巴霍正在亲吻妓女花瓣般的嘴唇，如神亲吻般信徒般慈爱冷漠，而巴拉正趴在酒缸边细嗅敌人血的味道；巴霍正在众人的欢呼中就着舞娘描金的手指喝酒，而巴拉正和叛徒缠斗着被匕首划伤小腹。  
在这个本该将叛徒抓回黄金之国及摩喜施末底的凉夜，太阳的王子巴拉像一条被打断了腿的丧家犬般在离开酒坊不到百里的地方从马背摔落下来，在岩石间绝望地嘶吼着期待又抗拒着巴霍巴利的到来。而太阳永远逃不过月亮，巴霍几乎不费吹灰之力就在城外的岩石边找到了口舌发燥，面色苍白的巴拉王子。  
巴霍几乎是怜爱地抚摸过那宫廷娇养出的王子巴拉露在破烂软甲外的皮肤，无用的织物被点点剥下，温暖的小麦色的漂亮肌肉在指尖绷紧，好不容易凝固血渍的伤口又重新溢出血来——巴拉——这条漂亮的，出身王室的猎犬，即使他从来都将自己比作太阳，比作及摩喜施末底的唯一的王，但他身上那股对于王位过于执着的傻劲终会叫人瞧不起，巴霍几乎从一开始就没把他看作是对手。  
“放开你的脏手！！我要回宫…”失血过多的巴拉王子苍白着脸，不像一直以来的那样沉默而无畏，在浑身酒气的巴霍触碰下，巴拉几乎感到自己柔软的腹部在巴霍的指下也变得灼烧而刺痛起来，他无力地虚张声势着，努力压低声音装出一副一国之主的样子来。  
可惜巴霍不吃这一套，正相反，死死倚着岩石，无力动弹的巴拉正如同森林深处待人采摘的茉莉般动人而罪恶，当他因受伤而迷迷糊糊地喊出脆弱的“父亲”一词时，巴霍感到自己的呼吸几乎停止。巴霍的阴茎在燃烧，不仅仅因为那些美酒，掺了料的熏香或是妓女柔软的肚子，来自表哥的小麦色皮肤，还有...  
…“哦...巴拉...”巴霍呼唤着那个尊贵的太阳王子，粗糙的手指抚过那张少言傲慢的嘴，只进过珍馐佳酿的嘴，直至触碰到温暖滑腻的粉色舌头——屈辱的怒火在巴拉眼中燃烧——那些苦苦追求，却都被巴霍巴利轻易超越的恨意如淬了毒的毒牙自记事起就咬住了他的神智，在他偷偷彻夜练习却依旧敌不过卡塔帕五招，在寝殿里发脾气时，他的好表弟巴霍巴利呢？正忙着在他母亲的宫殿里拍着斗克拉唱歌呢。  
这个孝子，正直善良的巴霍巴利此刻却在自己表哥的面前勃起，毫不知羞地自上而下玩弄同为王子的巴拉的嘴唇。  
‘宫廷里的人真该看看这幅光景，看看他们伟大的巴霍巴利王子那黏糊糊地缠在自己表哥身上的目光，看看他胯下宽松裤裆都掩饰不住的一团凸起。’巴拉盯紧那双满含情欲又深又黑的眼睛，不知为何感到唇干舌燥起来，那些邪恶的想要杀死面前男人的念头在对方赤裸裸的欲望中变味得暧昧异常。  
这不合道理——一向冷静的巴拉德瓦含住巴霍沾酒的手指，闭眼皱眉只觉得头脑发热，火苗自粗糙指尖蹿进了身体深处，也让他腿间发热，忍不住夹紧大腿生怕露出蛛丝马迹来。  
巴拉从来都不该以为自己的一举一动能够瞒过巴霍，他的表弟不是傻子，太多情况下只是用不知情的表象掩盖纵容那些小举动而已。真正被蒙在鼓里的也许是巴拉才是——及摩喜施末底的大王子身边的女孩却寥寥无几？或者当他走进浴池时巴霍总是恰巧在那儿，如果巴拉少花一点心思在武艺钻研或者觊觎王位上的话，也许早就发现不对劲了。  
巴霍比巴拉擅长等待，也比他更通晓情欲与玩乐，当这具受伤健美的太阳王子的躯体终于落进手里时，一直以来被温柔面具掩盖住的情欲喷薄而出。巴霍的性器硬得快要爆裂，而巴拉流着血半躺在地上，垂死猎豹般凄惨,衣衫不整露出挺立发硬的乳头。  
巴霍自那张湿润的口里抽出手指，亮晶晶的唾液包裹指尖淫荡不堪。他抚上巴拉颤栗的温暖的胸膛，满是疤痕的掌心抚摸过这两块总是露在空气里的胸肌，饱满的如涨奶的乳房般填满巴霍的掌心。  
这个不自知的傻子总爱穿些半遮半露的衣服在宫里走来走去，挺着一对诱人的奶子还敢随时露在外面，他当自己是展现王者潇洒，殊不知每次巴霍看见都恨不得将他按在地上当场用鸡巴操上去。  
现在，巴拉挺着胸膛在巴霍的手下馋得直吞唾沫，乳尖硬得像两颗小石子，巴霍解下了腰带——在辛格普拉姆这个欲望之城，何不彼此坦诚一些  
，他扒下巴拉德瓦湿了的裤子，在他似求饶似欢欣的喘声中抬起那那条力量十足修长的左腿，扣住他纤细的脚踝——这具能爆发出足以与公牛匹敌力量的身体却有着一副细长美感的骨架，怪不得他钟爱那些金光闪闪的饰物，还曾在脚踝上挂过一个带铃铛的金环，跑起来叮铃作响活像一条追鸟的猎犬——巴霍抚摸巴拉绷紧了的小腿，在他光滑的大腿内侧不轻不重地拧了一拧，巴拉那双母鹿一般的眼睛含了水望了过来，却不再发一言。  
“……”他默认了巴霍的所作所为，接受了那个粗笨单纯的巴霍巴利一直都在伪装的事实，现在他，可怜的太阳王子只能在这片荒山野岭中接受男人的侵犯与亵玩。而这屈辱却使得他阴茎勃起，后穴发痒，一张一合着似乎早已习惯了被人插入。  
“你总是过于着急。”巴霍叹息般嗤笑着，醉意上涌使他眼神混沌迷离，他虽嘴上嘲讽，但自己昂扬抬头的阴茎此刻也已经控住不住地贴着巴拉赤裸的腿根轻蹭，急不可耐地想要侵入两瓣紧窄臀肉间掩藏的处子肉穴。  
巴霍拖着巴拉德瓦两条足尖绷紧的腿站起身来，抓住他紧翘的屁股像一个饱满甜美的桃子般向两边捌开，露出那个手指甲盖大小的穴口。  
巴拉的小腹还在不时地向外渗血，半勃起的阴茎自胯间垂落下来，滴滴答答贪婪地吐出淫液。巴拉咬紧下唇，沉默着任由巴霍肆意妄为地用火热的阴茎在肛口上摩擦淫弄，甚至上下甩动着轻轻敲击，如一个狡猾的强盗扣响藏宝洞门，不慌不忙地亵玩戏弄着。  
巴拉的手指抠紧地上泥土，月光下他顺服又满怀期待地抱住自己分开的腿，无辜受害般眨着湿漉漉的眼睛盯着自己几乎吞下巴霍阴茎顶端的孔穴瞧——“巴霍…你喝醉了…”在淫荡的巴拉王子如婊子般勾住男人腰背之前，他故作无辜地轻声劝告到，仿佛杀人证据前轻飘飘的脱罪之辞一般。  
而巴霍从不在意这些，在这个时刻，只有巴拉那个含住阴茎还勾引着人向内的肉穴是真，其他什么酒精或者熏香都毫无意义。  
那双咬得发红水润的嘴唇间溜出一声满足而短促的呻吟，巴霍向内一顶，巴拉瞬间有了被一根烫红铁棒直捅入腹部的错觉，而这一击撞击碾压过前列腺狠狠地抵上了他肠道深处的敏感点，使得他淌水的阴茎瞬间又喷出一小股淫液。这淫乱景象刺激得巴霍更加激动，他觊觎巴拉这口肉穴已久，当真正捅进去时才发现内里骚软得远胜过梦中猜想，这温热的肠肉嚼着他粗壮坚硬的凶器，缠绵地吞吐着被插得水声啧啧。  
巴霍愈发激烈地进出起来，颇有技巧地不时向那个使巴拉小声尖叫的点狠狠顶去，直撞得巴拉两块漂亮胸肌随着动作摇晃着，乳头挺立如妓女引人吮吸一般。而那双眼睛却依旧黑亮透明得宛如宝石，巴拉向上盯住正忙着操他的巴霍微微喘着气，可怜兮兮一副受害者的模样，双腿却不知何时缠上了巴霍的腰。“…你…你醉了…”巴拉反复念叨着这句话，仿佛因此就能逃过谴责，他被自己的敌人，被巴霍巴利操得浑身湿透，张开腿被男人性器刺入深处。  
巴拉大张着眼，盯着巴霍不敢眨眼，试图以镇静掩盖住被征服的汹涌情欲，直到巴霍抵在他肠道深处射精之时，他终于支撑不住，闭上眼睛呻吟着挺起腰肢往自己身上射出一股白浊。  
这口红色的紧软肉穴终于被巴霍操了个透，当性器抽出时过多的白液如灌进肠道般随着肉棒流了不少出来，连巴霍都没有意识到自己射了那么多进去，那半张着口的潮湿肉穴糊满白精一张一合将残留的精液紧紧地锁在里面，舍不得再吐出一丝半点似的。  
而巴拉小腹的伤口也挂上几缕自己喷出的白浆，混了半凝固的血液看起来脏乱不堪。巴霍单膝跪在身边用软布轻擦，穿上裤子后他似乎又恢复成了那个正直温柔人人称赞的巴霍巴利，沉默着照顾自己的兄长仿佛刚才没用鸡巴操过似的。  
“虚伪.”巴拉在心里默默想着，烦躁哀怨地别过头去不愿再看巴霍那张温柔的脸。他在心底骂自己的软弱无用，骂自己对巴霍目光的难以抗拒，还骂情欲与心动。而来自巴霍的一个吻打破了这一切怨言，他亲吻他的小腹，嘴唇落在伤口的附近似乎想要抚平伤痛。不知原因地，在巴霍不加掩盖的充斥占有欲的目光中，巴拉感到了一种莫名的轻松愉悦，而他的伤口也因为那个吻不再灼热和疼痛。  
他们共卧于星光之下，在远离及摩喜施末底王朝的荒原之上被寒风，微弱的火光与彼此的体温所包裹，如一对连体婴般缠抱在一起，似乎在整个世界上唯一能够使他们得到满足与幸福的只有彼此而已。


End file.
